


Chain Lightning

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Magic, Rare Pairings, Sexual Tension, Top Thor (Marvel), World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Thor
Kudos: 1





	Chain Lightning

The roar of thunder had startled Peggy out of her light slumber, the ensuing crackle and flash of lightning had then gotten her to her feet. Grabbing her nearby robe and throwing it over herself. She briskly crossed her bedroom towards the window. Tugging the curtain aside as she looked over the dimmed city. The noise and brightness seemed to have vanished. Yet she lingered, something had unnerved her about the suddenness. The weather reports had all suggested clear skies and dry, chill nights were to be expected all week. 

A small hope among everything else. Try as she might Peggy couldn’t shake off her concerns. Rumours abounded that the Nazis had accelerated plans for a new super-weapon. The European theatre was going to be drowned in blood. She sighed and shut the curtain, turning to lean against the wall.

Some among her colleagues had suggested retreat and fortification of the Eastern seaboard was the best approach. The two front war was a gamble that had failed miserably, it was now a question of when the government would be forced to admit this.

She sighed and clenched her fist tightly. Striking the wall as she controlled herself, lashing out did nothing to help before. It’d only further exasperated her tensions. Her hand remained firmly clenched as she shut her eyes.

Another deafening roar sounded through the city as the blinding flash was seen through her eyelids. Her jolted as the force shook her, Peggy’s eyes readjusted to the light only for a fleeting shape to distract her. Stepping forward as she blinked, the hazy figure began to take form. Something much larger then an apparition.

As the figure became clearer, Peggy felt a jolt of anxiety. The man was enormous, in height and musculature. He stood with a quiet confidence that unnerved her. His unexplained arrival quickly becoming a lesser concern. His intentions now her focus. She stepped closer then stalled as the man extended a hand and signalled for her to halt. She obeyed yet gasped as a large war hammer appeared in his hand.

His voice rumbled but contained a certain gentleness to it, his eyes locked onto Peggy “Agent Carter, my name is Thor.” The name struck her as he nodded slowly. In her mind she could see it, this man stood every inch a God in the flesh. Even in dim light she could see the taut muscles beneath his clothes, the sharp definition of his features. All she could manage to say was. “Of Asgard?” Thor flashed a smile as he replied, a cheerier tone briefly emerging. “Ah, you’ve heard of me.”

She nodded as he then resumed a more sombre expression. “My father has never spoken fondly of those beyond our realm. He forbade engagement, even in the worst of times. This however is something I can no longer stand aside during.” Peggy slowly made her way closer to him. He continued. “The Reich is no longer, what you see presented is an outer shell, a mere disguise. It conceals a far greater evil.”

Peggy lightly placed her hand against his forearm as she spoke. “Thor. I am truly honoured you chose me to receive your message. But if this is urgent I don’t have the connections to.” He interrupted her but with a thin smile. “No, I don’t expect us to fight together alone. We will need time to gather more allies. Human and Asgardian alike, Odin be damned.” Peggy slowly nodded, finding herself getting lost again as she replied. “I can bring this to my superiors, I’m sure you can convince them.” Thor’s eyes moved to the window, he crossed the room slowly, then leaned against it. A long silence hung in the air. He then turned and nodded to Peggy. “Were this a foe I know and have battled before, then I would know how to best them.” A sharp glare as he continued. “Loki is still under guard. Ragnarok is not due to occur for some time more. Amora even spoke of fear with what has come to your world.”

Peggy slowly moved behind him as she loosely slipped an arm around his wide chest as she spoke. “Amora?” Thor tilted his head to meet her gaze. “Her word can be taken to be true at times.” Peggy’s confusion remaining as she leaned against him. “And she might be able to help?” Thor simply shook his head. “Self interest motivates the Enchantress.”

Peggy looked up as she spoke softly, her eyes brimming with desire. “It’s an unusual hour, there is not much we can do now.” Thor laughed as he turned to face her, setting Mjølnir down on the ground. Both hands firmly grabbed Peggy’s ass as he pulled her close. “I think we have similar ideas, don’t we?” Peggy smirked as she slowly placed her hands against his chest as she whispered. “Call me Peggy.”


End file.
